


Harry Potter e a herança perdida

by Mightybeanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Harry Potter, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Politics, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Wizengamot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mightybeanz/pseuds/Mightybeanz
Summary: Como seria se Harry Potter fosse criado por Arcturus e Bellatrix Black para ser um Lorde Black implacável? Lily e James estão vivos mas não sabem que o misterioso Regulus Orion Black na verdade é seu filho Harry James Potter, a muito tempo dado como morto.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima… nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar do sétimo mês… e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece… e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_ **

Houve silêncio total no escritório de Dumbledore, a única coisa que podia ser ouvida era a chuva que caía calmamente fora das janelas de Hogwarts, os seis adultos na sala estavam presos em seus próprios pensamentos, o silêncio foi interrompido pelo murmúrio baixinho que veio de Sirius.

‘Puta merda, o garoto está se metendo em problemas antes mesmo de nascer.’ Sussurrou Sirius para ele mesmo.

Lily e Alice olharam feio para Sirius, que estremeceu na cadeira, ele não queria ser alvo das duas bruxas grávidas.

‘Mas Albus, o que podemos fazer para impedir?’ Frank perguntou quebrando novamente o silêncio.

Dumbledore apenas suspirou e escolheu as palavras com cuidado, ele não queria causar mais pânico neles, ‘A profecia pode se referir a dois bebês, Harry ou Neville, ambos nascem final do sétimo mês, portanto é de extrema importância que vocês se escondam.’ James foi interromper com uma carranca mas foi silenciado por um beliscão de Lily, ‘Recomendo usar o feitiço fidelius, eu mesmo posso ser o guardião do segredo, se vocês aceitarem.’

‘Então você sugere que a gente se esconda enquanto nossos amigos lutam?’ James perguntou incrédulo.

‘Se for para salvar _seu filho_ , sim eu sugiro.’ Dumbledore disse perdendo o brilho dos olhos, ‘Tom irá atrás de vocês, ele deve estar agindo nesse exato momento, vocês não podem perder tempo.’ Dumbledore insistiu.

‘Tudo bem Albus, a gente concorda.’ Lily disse, ‘Mas não podemos aceitar você como guardião do segredo.’ Todos na sala a encararam como se uma segunda cabeça crescesse dela, antes de ser interrompida pelos berros de Sirius, Lily continuou, ‘Você já tem uma responsabilidade enorme com a escola e a ordem, não acho justo colocar mais isso em suas costas.’ Lily explicou seu ponto.

‘Eu concordo com Lily.’ James disse firmemente, segurando as mãos de sua esposa.

‘Se é isso que vocês querem tudo bem, o importante é vocês estarem seguros. James a mansão Potter é bastante conhecida, eu tenho uma casa em Godric’s Hollow, é humilde mas vai servir para vocês três.’ Albus disse.

‘Frank e Alice, vocês tem um chalé localizado no interior não é?’ Dumbledore perguntou

‘Sim, é uma boa ideia Albus, não considerei lá ainda.’ Frank respondeu

‘Ótimo, vão para casa e peguem suas coisas, vocês vão estar fora o mais rápido possível.’


	2. Chapter 2

**_ 31 de outubro de 1981 _ **

**__ **

Já fazia pouco mais de um ano desde que os Potter ouviram a profecia, um ano se escondendo por causa de um lunático lorde das trevas que queria matar o pequeno Harry. Muitas coisas mudaram, os jovens pais amadureceram muito e já não eram ingênuos como antes, mas uma coisa não mudou, Lily ainda chorava de preocupação enquanto assistia seu precioso bebê dormindo inocente em sua cama, ela se perguntava como alguém poderia querer fazer mal a aquela coisinha linda e inocente, que não sabia andar e falar direito.

James ainda se sentia impotente, claro, ele amava sua esposa e seu precioso filho, mas sentia falta da ação, sentia falta de ser útil na guerra. Ele ainda se arrepende de ter “emprestado” a capa de invisibilidade para Dumbledore, James tinha certeza que Lily estava envolvida e pediu a Albus para pegar a capa, para impedir James de dar uma escapulida para fora. Mas toda a raiva e impotência iam embora quando ele olhava para seu filho, Harry... A cada dia que passava James amava mais ainda seu filho, como se fosse possível não amar mais.

Harry dormia tranquilamente no tapete da sala, havia algumas almofadas e travesseiros para impedir que Harry rolasse para fora e batesse a cabeça em algum lugar, ele dormia agarrado com uma versão de pelúcia do Prongs, James comprou para ele e se tornou seu brinquedo favorito, Harry amava morder os chifres do Prongs de pelúcia, e sempre dormia agarrado a ele.

Na cozinha Lily preparava a mamadeira para Harry, já eram 20:00 horas, ela iria amamentar seu filho e depois o botar para dormir. Ela sentiu braços a envolverem pela cintura, sabendo que era James, ela sorriu e se virou para dar um selinho em seu marido, ‘James, você pode ir acordando Harry enquanto eu termino a mamadeira?’ Lily perguntou enquanto esquentava o leite.

‘Claro Lírio.’ James disse dando outro selinho, e se retirando para a sala.

James deitou ao lado de seu filho e observou seu peito subir e descer com sua respiração suave, uma sensação de paz inundou James, ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado do filho, acariciou sua testa e deu um beijo suave em sua bochecha, Harry resmungou irritado por ser acordado de seu pacífico sono, e arrancou um sorriso de seu pai, ao fazer uma carranca ainda com os olhinhos fechados.

Mas a carranca deu lugar a um sorriso de iluminar o mundo ao ver seu pai, seus olhinhos brilharam de excitação, e logo Harry já estava jogando os bracinhos para seu pai o pegar no colo, o que ele fez com todo o cuidado do mundo.

‘Ein Harry, quando você for mais velho e eu te acordar espero que você ainda me receba assim.’ James falou divertido a Harry.

Harry por sua vez apenas virou a cabeça e balbuciou ‘Dada’! animadamente enquanto sorria para o pai.

James se sentou no sofá com Harry no colo, enquanto fazia caretas e cócegas em Harry, que ria desesperadamente, querendo se desvencilhar dos braços de seu pai, Harry gritou ‘Mama, mama’ desesperado.

‘Mamãe já está indo te salvar Harry.’ Lily disse da cozinha, ‘Oh James pare de judiar do meu bebê!’ Lily exclamou para o marido, ‘Agora vem com a mamãe, mamãe não vai deixar papai te influenciar Harry!’ Lily disse pegando Harry no colo com uma mão e beijando sua testa.

‘Vê como sua mãe é injusta comigo Harry?’ James reclamou brincando.

‘Injusta nada James!’ Lily repreendeu, ‘Eu até deixo você segurar _meu_ bebê.’ Apontou Lily como se fosse um fato.

‘Ei! Eu sou o pai dele’ James apontou, ‘Preciso ensinar meu filho Lils, ou como você acha que ele vai aprender a jogar coisas no suco de abóbora de Filch sem ser pego?’ James disse sério.

‘JAMES!’ Lily disse repreendeu, ‘Harry não vai jogar coisas em Filch, ele vai ser um bom menino. Não ouse estragar meu filho Potter!’ Lily ameaçou.

Assim os dois ficaram trocando insultos de brincadeira por algum tempo, se preparando para jantar, Lily tem uma sensação estranha no peito, ela sente que algo vai dar errado, mas não insiste no pensamento, pois é impossível! Peter jamais trairia James, ela não era próxima e nem confiava 100% nele, ele sempre pareceu estranho, mas ela resolveu seguir os instintos do marido, James o conhecia a dez anos. Balançando a cabeça, ela seguiu até a cozinha e começou a fazer a janta.

Ela nunca deixou James chegar perto das panelas, ele era um desastre em poções, ela temia que ele explodisse a casa ou algo assim!

‘Lils, você também sente algo estranho?’ James perguntou tirando Lily de seus devaneios.

‘Pensei sentir algo mais cedo.’ Lily disse agora nervosa, ‘James fique com a varinha, pode não ser nada mas se ambos sentimos é melhor estarmos atentos.’ Ela concluiu.

James pegou sua varinha e quando voltava para a cozinha, sentiu alguém no lado de fora, as proteções da casa vacilaram por um momento, James congelou por um mero segundo, pegando a varinha e correndo até Lily ele gritou, ‘Lily alguém está aqui, pode ser ele, pegue Harry!’

Lily não perdeu tempo, foi até a sala e pegou Harry em seus braços e o segurou em seu colo como se sua vida dependesse disso, ela não iria soltar seu bebê, nunca, ela prometeu a si mesma enquanto ia até as escadas. Com uma mão segurando Harry e a outra pegando sua varinha, Lily estava se preparando para aparatar para a sede da ordem, quando ouve uma voz familiar.

‘James? Lily? É Peter’ Uma voz masculina disse de fora.

‘James eu não confio nele, não abra a porta, vou aparatar e pedir ajuda!’ Lily disse as pressas.

‘Mas Lils, Peter não iria nos trair...’ James não terminou de dizer quando escutou Peter gritar ‘REDUCTO’ a porta explodiu e James foi jogado para trás, James se recuperando pegou sua varinha e apontou para o traidor, ele não conseguia acreditar! Algo deve ter acontecido, Peter foi torturado ou usaram Imperio ou Veritaseum? Não, ele descartou imediatamente, não poderia revelar o segredo em nenhuma dessas opções, ou seja ele o traiu.

James sentiu seu estômago se revirar, seu irmão, seu amigo o havia traído, ele queria vomitar!

‘Porque?’ Isso foi a única coisa que James conseguiu falar, enquanto lágrimas de raiva e traição se formavam em seus olhos.

‘Porque eu não poderia me opor a ele, eu não sou como vocês!’ Peter cuspiu, ‘Não se preocupe, o lorde das trevas foi misericordioso, apenas Harry vai morrer essa noite.’

‘Você acha que vamos ENTREGAR HARRY?’ James gritou.

Peter lançou um feitiço de atordoamento em James, mas James foi mais rápido e desviou o feitiço, e lançou um feitiço quebrador de ossos em Peter, que rolou para o lado e lançou reducto no piso em frente a James, que quebrou jogando pedaços de cimento no ar, vendo que James estava sem visão, Peter gritou ‘ESTUPEFAÇA’, James caiu inconsciente no chão.

Lily estava no quarto de Harry, com Harry no berço enquanto tentava acalmar Harry, ‘Harry vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe promete que não vai deixar ninguém te machucar.’ Lily disse enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, ‘Harry mamãe te ama, papai te ama, Harry você é tão amado, tão amado...’ Lily soluçou.

‘Olá Harry, Wormtail veio te ver.’ Peter disse da porta, ‘Lily você não vai morrer, vou fazer você levar seu filho para o lorde das trevas!’ Peter gargalhou, ‘Sabe Lily, eu sempre gostei de você, mas óbvio que a perfeita Lily Evans jamais teria olhos para um cara igual a mim.’ Rabicho cuspiu as palavras com raiva.

‘Por favor, deixe Harry, não o machuque!’ Lily implorou se jogando na frente de Harry, ‘Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas não machuque Harry!’ Lily implorou enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, ela precisava ganhar tempo, a ordem foi alertada, Dumbledore iria chegar logo.

Peter a olhou com desprezo e disse ‘IMPERIO’, a maldição foi em direção a Lily, ela tentou desviar mas não conseguiu, a maldição a atingiu no peito

Lily sentiu seu corpo relaxar, ela teve a melhor sensação de sua vida, sem dor e sem preocupações, sim! Ela queria ficar assim para sempre, ela ouviu uma voz.

_ ‘Pegue Harry no colo.’ _

_Espere, pensou Lily, porque eu iria pegar Harry? Sem controle de suas ações Lily sentiu suas pernas indo até o berço, se abaixando e pegando seu bebê, **DROGA** , pensou Lily recuperando um pouco de sua consciência, Rabicho havia os traído, ele nocauteou James e a está controlando! _

_ ‘Agora desça as escadas com Harry, e entregue Harry ao lorde das trevas.’ _

**_NÃO, ela pensou, não deus, por favor não._ **

Impotente Lily saiu do quarto carregando Harry em seus braços, enquanto seu precioso bebê inocente dos acontecimentos brincava com seus longos cabelos ruivos. Lily sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, e não pôde fazer nada, não pôde salvar seu filho, seu precioso bebê, seu _Harry_

Peter com a varinha apontada nas costas de Lily passou pela cozinha, aonde James estava ainda inconsciente, passando por ele, ordenou que Lily fosse até a sala. E sentado em um trono conjurado estava seu mestre, Peter se curvou em reverência e se ajoelhou perante seu mestre, beijando suas vestes.

_ ‘Solte Harry no chão.’ _

__

Ela lutou, lutou com todas as suas forças ela queria apenas segurar seu bebê e nunca largá-lo de seus braços, mas não conseguia fazer nada além de derramar lágrimas de desespero e medo de perder seu filho, seu amado filho, que ela amava mais do que tudo no mundo, mais que sua vida, ela daria sua vida alegremente para salvar Harry.

Mas ela não conseguiu evitar, a maldição foi mais forte, ela se viu estendendo seu amado filho para aquele monstro, e isso estava sendo pior que a maldição cruciatus, ela preferia levar a maldição, seria menos doloroso que aquilo. Ela tremia e inutilmente tentava segurar Harry em seu colo.

‘Agora, você vai presenciar eu matando seu filho.’ Voldemort disse, ‘Não tem honra maior que essa, tem?’ Voldemort zombou.

Ela tentou, lutou, gritou e estava gritando dentro de si para que ele não machucasse Harry, mas de nada adiantou, ela estava olhando Harry, enquanto Harry a olhava nos olhos e sorria para ela, ela queria apenas abraçar seu bebê e fugir com ele, dane-se essa maldita guerra, ela só queria que seu filho vivesse feliz e seguro com ela.

Voldemort se levanta e anda ao redor de Lily e Harry, ‘Isso é a prova que _ninguém_ pode se _esconder_ de mim, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos!’ Ele disse em zombaria. ‘Agora, vamos terminar o serviço, não quero derramar mais sangue magico hoje.’

Voldemort apontou a varinha para Harry e gritou ‘AVADA KEDAVRA’ a luz verde foi em direção a Harry, mas imediatamente Voldemort sentiu a maldição refletindo na criança e voltando para ele, tentou-se esquivar, mas não foi rápido o suficiente, a maldição o atingiu no peito, e explodiu a sala, Voldemort só conseguiu soltar um grito de fúria e então sua existência se tornou algo deplorável.

Na mesma hora houve estalos no lado de fora da propriedade e Dumbledore e a ordem chegaram, mas era tarde demais. Sirius entrou correndo na casa, e viu seu melhor amigo inconsciente, correndo até James, Sirius murmurava internamente, _‘Oh por-favor Prongs vivo, esteja vivo’_ , chegando ao lado de seu irmão, irmão em tudo menos no sangue, Sirius checou seus sinais vitais, e sentiu um alivio imenso ao ver que ele estava vivo.

Marlene se agachou ao lado de Sirius, seu noivo e disse, ‘Sirius eu cuido dele, vá até Harry e Lily.’ Ela começou a curar James de seus ferimentos enquanto Sirius ia até a sala, aonde Dumbledore já estava verificando Lily.

‘Lily está bem?’ Sirius perguntou rezando para que sua melhor amiga esteja viva.

‘Sim, apenas escoriações leves.’ Dumbledore disse sério, ‘Quanto a Harry, infelizmente parece que o perdemos.’ Dumbledore disse perdendo o brilho em seus olhos, o brilho substituído por lágrimas.

Sirius parou de respirar, a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era que seu afilhado, o garoto que ele amava como se fosse seu filho, Harry, o Harry deles estava morto. Aquele incrível garotinho que não trazia nada além de alegria e paz quando estava em sua presença, ele havia morrido. Aquele monstro matou seu afilhado, e antes que percebesse, Sirius caiu de joelhos e começou a soluçar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vejo você dia 12 de dezembro! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Vou ter um cronograma FIXO de postagem, vai sair um capítulo por semana! (Todo sábado as 19:00 horas.)


End file.
